


little light of love

by openended



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 08:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/openended/pseuds/openended
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That one where John Sheppard has a conversation with Samantha Carter in her quarters on Atlantis and accidentally finds out about her and Jack from the horse’s mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	little light of love

He shouldn’t peek, because she’s his commanding officer and even if she weren’t whatever’s up on her computer screen is her business. But he’s human and interested and while Colonel Carter’s digging around in her desk for a data drive, John casually leans backward to peer at her laptop screen, positioned away from him on the bed.

He loses his balance, not entirely because of the frozen image of General Jack O’Neill obviously in civilian clothing and obviously not on base (and obviously mid-sentence, which is as unflattering on O’Neill as it is on everyone else), and tries to look as sheepish and _whoops minor failure of local inertial dampeners_ as possible when she turns with a raised eyebrow.

John’s smart enough to put two and two together and come up with Top Secret Intergalactic Relationship but when she hands him the data drive and looks a little worried, all he says is, “Haven’t seen the flying toaster screensaver in a while, nice choice.”


End file.
